There are a variety of different situations in which service or other providers issue tickets or similar tokens to customers, which may be physical tokens or electronic tokens presented via physical electronic devices such as smart phones. In many situations, the tokens may be presented at a checkpoint in order to enter a venue or other ticketed area.
For example, people may be able to obtain tickets for a sporting event. Ticket checkpoints may be set up at a venue for the sporting event in order to ensure that only ticketed people are allowed entry. For example, ticket checkpoints may be set up at entrances of the venue for the sporting event. People may present physical or electronic tickets at the ticket checkpoints in order to validate that they are entitled to entry. Upon validation of such a physical or electronic ticket, the person may be allowed entry into the venue for the sporting event.